


Proposing for someone you love

by marvelstarkermha98



Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstarkermha98/pseuds/marvelstarkermha98
Summary: Tony comes back from an exhausting mission/day to Peter who is all sweet to him and before he can stop himself Tony proposes to Peter on the spot although he had planned to do it differently.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: starker Prompt (requests open) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104812
Kudos: 36





	Proposing for someone you love

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested by dawnlightsilhouette

“Hey Nat, are we in new york yet?” Tony impatiently and tiredly asked as he was sitting down on one of the avengers jet seats. Natasha growled slightly irritated and tired at tony’s complaints before looking slightly at him behind her.

“For the eleventh time stark, we’re not in the new york for another an hour or two. Why don’t you shut up” Natasha said annoyedly, before turning her head to the view to concentrate on flying back home.

Steve sighs before looking at tony next to him. “Don’t make Natasha be angry with you, tony. I know that you’re tired and want to go home like the rest of us” He said, looking seeing at the rest of the team resting and saving their energy from a fight against a hydra on a prohibited island.

Tony looked at the rest of the team as well before he sighs. “You’re right I’m sorry to be so cranky. I just want to go back home to peter as soon as possible that’s all” He said as his hand gripped softly on a small black box inside one of his jogging pants pocket.

“That’s fine Tony, I understand that you want to go to him,” Bruce said small assured smile. Thor looked over at tony. “If you wanted to go back to the son of parker, why don’t you fly yourself there with your armor.” he suggested

The team looked at thor in jaw shocked when he gave tony a mixed suggestion. “Thor, I think that is a good idea however tony is just tired from the mission” Bruce advised as clint sit up from the medical bed.

“And its not like stark is getting off the jet and fly out with a second suit out nowhere” Clint jokingly said with a chuckle at the same time tony got up and went to 

“Tony, what do you think are you doing?” Steve said, not liking what tony is arranging. Tony turned his head to steve as his ironman faceplate is lifted and giving his team a tired smirk. “Getting out of here and flying out” He declared as tap on a switch of the cargo hall door to open

“What really?” Clint asked as he wasn’t surprised. Steve' jaw shocked except for the rest of the avengers. “Are you sure, don’t you want to wait until we get there!” He asked as stood from his seat to stop tony.

“Nah, using my suit to go home is faster than the jet...Sorry, nat!” Tony apologized to Natasha. He was just tired and didn’t mean to, tony knows that jet flies fast as well but he couldn’t wait any longer.

“That’s fine, stark...just go to him!” Natasha said, not looking at him but gave him a thumbs up instead. Tony tiredly smile as he nodded at her. “See you when you guys back at the tower” Tony said with a wink before jumping out to fly out in his ironman suit.

Steve sighs, walking towards the switch of the cargo hall door to lift. “Why did you let him go, Natasha?” He asked curiously, looking at Natasha.

“Well cap, you will learn soon enough once we arrive in the tower” Natasha said, knowing what’s going on.

===========================================================

“Hey Jarvis, Is Peter in the tower?” Tony asked as flying during the afternoon sky. “Yes sir, he is,” Jarvis replied. “would you like me to inform Mr. Parker that you’re arriving home?” He asked.

“No that’s fine, Jarvis, thanks but I’m going there anyway” He replied with an excited yet tired smile.

===========================================================

Peter woke from a nap on the couch of the penthouse, stretching his body to crack it a bit. He was having another good yet busy day at work as a spiderman and photographer in the daily bugle. He wanted to go with Tony and the others but Jame Jameson gave him another assignment. 

Peter sighs as he was about to stand up from the couch, he heard the sound coming from the tower deck then looked seeing tony walking out from his Ironman suit.  
“Tony, your home!?” Peter said in shock yet happy to see tony arriving home without the rest of the team. “I miss you so much?” He said as fast-walked to him to hug softly.

Tony hugged him back. “I miss you too” Tony replied, smiling that he have peter in his arms again since he left for a mission for about three days.

Peter looked up at tony. “Since you’re here where are the others?” He asked curiously, kissing him softly on the lips.

“I left the team on the jet almost halfway here” Tony kissed back before taking out the same small black box to show it to peter. Peter gasped in shock when tony is showing a small yet beautiful red engagement ring to him. 

“I was supposed to bring you to a romantic restaurant and propose to you tonight in this hour but I couldn’t because of the mission and I almost lost…” He said before exhaustedly sigh looking down on the ground disappointed, knowing its a lame proposal to give to someone you love.

“Yes!”

“What?” tony asked widening his eyes in shock as he looked up at him to see his sweet peter smiled as tears flowing in his eyes.

“Yes yes! A million times yes!” Peter said before giving tony a deep kiss on the lips. Tony smiled gratefully, hugging closely him as he kisses him back under the full moon


End file.
